now the flower blooms
by Sapphire Drizzle
Summary: An assortment of drabbles regarding Ayase Chihaya and Mashima Taichi. In no particular order. Inspired by the 100 prompts challenge by 'dancingwithrainbows'. Mild language, fluff, drama, humor, etc. ChihayaxTaichi
1. Beauty

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**1. Beauty**

* * *

_Beauty in vain._

The title given to her.

Long, honey brown locks, expressive doe eyes, that childish turn of the lips that so often split her features and brightened the room—

Only to disappear the moment she _moved._

It was her flaws, they said; she was stubborn, overly-determined, and impulsive. Incredibly oblivious, to the point of those around her wanting to slam their heads against a wall and there dwelled an almost dangerous impetuosity in the way she handled things.

But, she was also kind in nature. Sweet, caring, funny.

Imperfect.

_Flaws? _

_Please._

Because to him, _that _was her beauty.

* * *

_"Will you stop swinging your arm like some freak? That's hardly attractive—people are staring!"_

_"No way! Practice makes perfect!"_


	2. Love

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**2. Love**

* * *

"Ne, Chihaya-chan, is there anyone you love?"

"Of course! My parents, my sister, the karuta club, my—"

"I mean, in a _romantic _sense."

Surprise.

"R-Romantic…?"

Her mind raced. Thoughts of him flooded her before she could stop them and her chest tightened. A thousand butterflies erupted in her stomach—a sensation strangely different from the one she received before a karuta match.

She did not quite understand it.

Though, it always managed to find her whenever _he_ was around.

_I'm not exactly sure, but…_

A quiet smile graced her features; it did not suit her typically audacious persona.

"Probably."

* * *

_"What is romantic love, anyway, Taichi? Is it the kind I have for karuta and Daddy Bear?"_

_"…I really hope not."_


	3. Dream

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**3. Dream**

* * *

The first time Taichi had ever dreamt about Chihaya was back in sixth grade—he had woken with a start, sitting upright in his bed and breathing heavily in an attempt to calm his racing heartbeat.

_"W-Wha…"_

Too perturbed to fall asleep again.

She was a walking disaster; a loud-mouthed, tomboy with a tendency to tease him one moment before praising him the next.

Why on earth was he dreaming about _her?_

Little did he expect for these seemingly harmless visions of his best friend and him flinging pebbles across the lake to develop into something not quite as _attainable_.

* * *

_"Oi, Mashima! What's with that weird smile on your face—don't tell me… dreaming of Ayase again?"_

_"Shut up, Nishida."_


	4. Haunted

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**4. Haunted**

* * *

"Don't be such a baby, Taichi! It's not _actually_ haunted!"

The eleven-year old crosses his arms.

"I'm not a baby! I just… don't think it's smart to wander around here without permission, that's all."

"Who's permission?"

"Well, uh—"

She shushes him noisily in response, causing his lips to tug downwards into a sullen pout.

"Chihaya."

"The coast is clear!"

_"Chihaya!"_

"Com'on—I'll race ya!"

And as that scruffy, windswept, honey-colored head of hair disappears behind the fence, he knows exactly what he must do.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

Haunted or not, _he is going to beat her to that house!_

* * *

_"Stop laughing, dammit! Do you know much trouble I got in with mother that day? I wasn't allowed to play after sunset for weeks!"_

_"Oh—I always thought you were just too scared to come outside again! Wow… Who knew it was really Mrs. Pressure all along…"_


	5. Memory

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**5. Memory**

* * *

Shuffling through the pages of the album, she cannot help but marvel at how small they seem. Photos of the three of them, taken after her discovery of karuta; the fated meeting between her and the bespectacled boy with the Fukui accent.

Those are memories she cherishes.

Yet, before that—

"Hm?"

Fingers sweep across a particular photo.

His auburn hair is more than a little mussed, cheeks a livid red and gold eyes aflame from the countless snowballs she remembers mercilessly hurling at him that day.

A laugh escapes her.

And she realizes Taichi hasn't changed one bit since then.

* * *

_"Amazing—Look! Your eyelashes are still as long as they were back when we were kids!"_

_"Chihaya… I swear if you don't give me that photo right now…"_


	6. Fragile

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**6. Fragile**

* * *

Ayase Chihaya was not a fragile girl.

Whether she was talking or laughing or playing—_roughhousing,_ more like it, she always seemed to know what it was that she wanted; chased for it with a passion she alone could possess. Sometimes, he idly wondered what it would take to break such a boisterous spirit.

Ridiculous. How could _she_ possibly fall apart?

Or so he thought.

Until the first time she cried. Back when they were kids. Over something he could no longer remember—only that he (probably) cried, too.

It was that moment when realized just how wrong he was.

* * *

_"Aw… Don't you think Chihaya-chan looks so delicate and fragile when she's asleep, President?"_

_"Maybe—when her eyes aren't open and she's not snoring loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood."_


End file.
